1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device for use in general image pickup input apparatus such as a video camera, an electronic still camera and the like, and, in particular, to an image pickup device which is capable of preventing generation of false signals and moires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a taking lens for use in a video camera and the like is a singlet (single lens) which is designed in consideration of balancing various aberrations with each other.
However, when such taking lens is incorporated into a video camera or the like, due to the fact that, in most cases, in front of a CCD image pickup device (which is hereinafter referred to as a CCD) there is arranged an optical filter or the like to remove space frequency components corresponding to the pixel pitches of the CCD, an optical aberration tends to be unstable, resulting in the deteriorated optical performance.